vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Calrion
Lord Calrion is a Bonewraith about 120% the size of Lord Marrowgar. His chest is covered in a icy aura. His Four heads speak in unison,But can speak separately. His wings which keep him afloat, are covered in thin armor. His chest has Saronite plated bones which protect him. His Axe has a blue hue to it and is made of Saronite.Personality: Very Strong willed and proud,the souls of the beings that were infused into the Bone Wraith give him is personality.History/Background: While the Lich King Rampaged throughout his campaign of destruction. He made many many types of undead. Ranging from lowly ghouls and geists. To the abombinations and finaly to Frost Wyrms. There is one type that was made very few of...... Bone Wraiths.While there have been very few. Including the fact that the Very first, Lord Marrowgar has been defeated. The Lich King had made another Bone Wraith.... Lord Calrion. Lord Calrion was constructed in the final days of the Lich King Arthas. For much more manuverability, Lord Calrion was constructed smaller than Lord Marrowgar.Lord Calrion battled two dwarves a short time after he was made. Having been under control of the Lich King he attacked them in the Dragonblight. With the battle, one of the dwarves weilded a magical hammer, that was able to nearly send Lord Calrion into a crevice. Using his wings he was able to escape that. When flying into the air the dwarf threw his charged hammer at the Bone Wraith sending it into peices.Later that month, the Lich Kings forces gathered up the peices and reconstructed the Bone Wraith. Making him bigger and stronger. Thus Re-animating him. Then He was sent with a battalion of undead onto a ship for deployment. Which was sent off shortly.While the Lich King's Citadel was underseige in his final days, Lord Calrion was being transported to location unkown. Unknown for it never reached its destination. When the Lich King had fallen Lord Calrion, being filled with strong willed souls, was unaffected by the new Lich Kings control. Unfortunatly his crew werent either. They all when out of control of the loss of their Ruler.The crew of the ship Lord Calrion was on started to go beserk and abandoned the Bone Wraith who didn't want to avenge, to him, the Dictator. Lord Calrion dicided to jump ship. While making his way east, Lord Calrion nearly fell apart in a storm. The storm was feirce and strong. Lord Calrion was tossed and thrown by the winds and waves. Forcing him to take cover underwater.While swimming in the sea Lord Calrion saw many things.One of which he saw a coral reef which in one of the soul's opinion was a fantastic veiw. With his swimming abilities got better he was able to swim faster and faster. Till he eventualy reached the Eastern Kingdoms. He was still lost for he could not ask for any one for a map or directions.While on the Eastern Kingdoms he traveled a lot trying to find where he was. The land was unfamiliar to him. Untill he found a map flying in the air that happend to land upon his right wing. Very carefuly he picked it up. He looked at the map very carefully. Checking his surroundings and finaly he figured out where he was.Searching for a place to belong he has been to many places in Eastern Kingdoms. He traveled first to Ironforge. Unfortunatly the dwarves weren't to friendly and chased him out. He traveled to Stormwind, but the same fate awaited him. Learning that no human or dwarf will talk to him. He traveled to Tristfal Glades.There he went to Undercity, but the orcs there chaised him. The Forsaken looked at him in awe. For they had never seen a bone wraith that did not attack on sight, let alone one other than Lord Marrowgar. Traveling even more north he found Quel Thalas. There the blood elves werent that friendly but more friendlier than any other race. They did not drive him out at first for he was undead like thier undead friends.Now he searches for a place to fit in. Wandering the entirety of Eastern Kingdoms. For also to find the dwarves that destroyed him before.' ' Character belongs to: Ragnarok